The Island
by UnicornPlate
Summary: A new and illegal game takes root as a group of young men from around the world are dumped onto an island, left to fight for survival. At first, it seems like a race against starvation and exposure, but it soon develops into a struggle against whatever or whoever is murdering the contestants.
1. Dumped

This is my first ever published story, so please bear with me as I cry over my mistakes. Also, I'm fairly new to this website, so I'm trying to get the gist of things. Rated M for possible future chapters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. It was created by the god Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, there is nothing we can do."

Alfred merely looked at her in a state of disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it. No way could it be true.

His breath hitched. "Y-you can't even try?"

The woman across from him solemnly shook her head.

No. _No._ It can't end this way. It just can't. All that time they had spent together laughing and smiling. All the sweet memories they had shared. Gone.

He stood there for a moment to recall that beautiful golden skin that glistened on sunny days and kept him warm during cold ones. Wherever Alfred went, the other was sure to be there waiting for him, ready to go on an adventure. They were inseparable, those two. Alfred didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Everything around the young man suddenly became still as tears welled up in his eyes. The child crying in the corner incessantly wailing for his mother was no longer heard by Alfred. The sirens outside weren't even enough to pierce Alfred's mind. Nothing mattered anymore.

His usually proud, sparkling blue eyes turned empty and defeated as he whispered, "Are you sure I-I… will never get t-to see-"

"Yes," the woman cut him off, eyeing the impatient line of people behind him, "McDonald's has decided to permanently stop selling French fries."

Alfred jolted awake, his heart almost beating out of his chest. His eyes darted around the dark room as he sighed in relief. He wasn't in a McDonald's. It was just a nightmare.

_I'm never playing those scary video games again. _He swore to stick to playing Neopets in his free time instead of the McDonald's Video Game. Bitterly, Alfred recalled the agony he felt when his restaurant had failed.

The American took some time to steady his breathing and proceeded to pull out a Big Mac from under his pillow. He thought it would be pretty genius to store the burger under the pillow he was sleeping on so that his body heat would keep it warm in case he needed late night reassurance, like right now.

"I'm going to McDonald's tomorrow just to make sure that they're still selling fries." He quietly mumbled to himself as he munched on the burger. "You know what," Alfred said, talking to nobody in particular, "I'm going to go right now. Can't sleep on an empty stomach." He finished his midnight snack, stomach growling for more. "I know, I know. I'm going already."

Alfred made his way to his front door, not caring that he was still in his Superman pajamas, and walked outside. He locked the door and proceeded to stroll down the sidewalk toward the nearest 24-hour McDonald's. He closed his eyes and breathed in the gentle night air. There were faint footsteps behind him, but he didn't care. Alfred was too busy imagining his late night reunion with his beloved French fries to notice the steps quicken. He inhaled one last refreshing rush of air before it was replaced with a rag. He panicked and instinctively tried to pull away, but the chloroform quickly overpowered him. His blue eyes grew tired and were soon hidden behind his eyelids as his unresponsive body was dragged into a car.

* * *

Arthur was never a morning person. Hell, the Briton wasn't in a good mood at _any _time of the day. But today was even more annoying than the rest. Today was the day Arthur had to start his new job; his new and rather _embarrassing _job. He was to stand on a street corner and advertise for a costume shop by dressing like a pirate. He begged and pleaded to at least wear a costume that would cover his face, but the manager said that the pirate costume was already opened and unsellable. The only thing that kept the man from flinging himself off a bridge was that it put bread on the table and was the only job that didn't require a drug test. He was being paid under the table and it was fast cash. Arthur secretly thought he looked quite handsome in the attire, but would die of embarrassment if someone he knew saw him in it.

Grudgingly, Arthur released himself from the warm comfort of his bed. A cool breeze rolled in through the window and Arthur cursed as he realized that he had accidentally left it open. He shut it and made his way toward the kitchen. As Arthur prepared a kettle, he sensed something odd. It was like someone was watching him.

_Mum, I'm sorry if you're looking over me right now. You're going to roll in your grave once you see what I've been reduced to wearing. Well, probably roll because you'll be laughing too hard._

Arthur sighed at the thought of his mother seeing the job he was reduced to. The Briton sauntered over to his room and changed into the dreadful outfit. Despite how utterly embarrassing it was, he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous and strangely handsome he looked. In the new attire, he strutted into his kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea.

The tea gradually disappeared from his cup, but something still seemed off. An all too familiar feeling came about him, but this time he didn't know why. Then it hit him, he was being drugged.

Arthur's green eyes widened in panic and he threw his cup at the ground.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking hell what's going on._

His vision slowly started to fade until his green eyes only saw black.

* * *

Matthew felt the warm sensation of the sun spanning across his skin. He opened his eyes and shut them again to give into just a few more minutes of sleep. Wait, _shit. _His eyes flew open in a wide panic.

Alfred looked around. How did he get here? Where even is he? Surely this isn't McDonald's. He tried to get up, only to realize that his limbs were tied.  
"Fuck," he cursed.

Ludwig woke to a throbbing sensation on the back of his head. _I swear, if Gilbert doesn't show up in five seconds to explain, I will give him absolute hell for the next thirty years. _The German lay in the warm sand, quietly exploding in rage as five seconds passed without his brother showing up. In frustration, he shouted in German, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you don't own up to your acts and untie me right now, I will-"  
"Hey! German! Over here! Do you speak English? Oh, I hope you speak English. I don't think you would know Italian and I don't know German so I really _really_ hope you speak English." Ludwig looked toward the voice and saw another person in the same predicament as him. The man looking back at him screamed.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, scary German man! I didn't mean to interrupt you in your bout of rage, but I don't know what to do or how to get out of this rope but looks like I asked the wrong guy because you look really scary! Don't hurt me, please! I'm just a poor little Italian boy with a family back home and a job to work! Please Mr. Scary German Man, I'm only nineteen and I haven't even met the love of my life yet! I'm too young to die! I surrender! Mi arriendo! Mi arriendo!"  
Ludwig only looked on in utter confusion as the bound Italian man flailed about, yelling in a language he could not understand.

Yao cracked open his eyes. So bright. No thanks. Who keeps yelling over there? Please be quiet, _aru_. Some people are trying to- hold on, where am I? He tried to rub his eyes, but was stopped by the ropes binding his hands behind his back.

Ivan lay in the sand, contemplating his surroundings. He figured that the day was nice enough to be lounging around. His purple eyes scanned the sky above him thoughtfully. _I wonder if Raivis is behind this. _The Russian let out a small chuckle. _Oh my, he's going to be in for a surprise once I get home._ It wasn't until he saw other people on the ground that he realized that this was not a prank.

Arthur was greeted with a massive headache. Well, not really _greeted, _more like _punched in the brain_. The bright light only made it worse. "Fuck me," he hissed. Someone had gone into his house and drugged him, he knew that much. Where he was or how he got there was beyond him. All he knew was that whoever was doing this was going to pay.

Kiku woke up, immediately knowing that something was wrong. He blacked out after… after… what was he doing again? It was strange; his thoughts weren't usually this cloudy. Also, his hands and feet usually weren't bound. He took deep breaths and attempted to meditate in order to clear his mind.

Francis yawned and tried to stretch out his arms. _Why can't I move my arms? Ah, maybe I'm still tied up from last night. Yes, that would make sense. But why am I here? A beach? I don't think I made love to a mermaid. Maybe this is a bad dream, but most of the time, those have the British in them. Perhaps my lover will turn out to be a British mermaid. _He pondered about the act of making love to a mermaid and whether or not it could even be done. His thoughts were severed as several shouting voices cut through the humid air.


	2. Note

Updating chapters won't take me this long in the future. My laptop was smashed so life just made it that much more difficult to type.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia. One can only dream

* * *

"This is definitely NOT McDonald's!" Alfred began to panic.

"Wh-What? Why the bloody hell are you talking about McDonald's right now? Don't you see that we have a more pressing matter than some stupid fast food restaurant?" Arthur huffed.

Alfred's eyes grew wide in surprise, and then narrowed in disgust.

"Don't you DARE badmouth the greatest franchise in American history!"

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look," he began, "I don't know if you have some sort of mental disorder or if you're just too stupid to read the mood, but we're currently tied up on an island. Now, if you would, please calm down about me offending your precious franchise and untie me."

The American thought about it. Should he help this uncultured swine? He supposed that it _would_ be nice if he himself was untied. "Fine," he pouted. Alfred rolled over to the Englishman so that they were facing each other.

"Well fuck," Alfred said, "I either gotta go around ya or through ya."

Arthur was growing a bright red. The American was so close to his face. It didn't help that he was pretty cute. Fuck, no. He immediately pushed that thought out of his head. Damn heat was screwing with his brain. "Pardon? Through me? What the hell does that me-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Alfred tried to roll over him but failed and fell back down.

"What the fuck was that!? What the hell are you trying to do?" Arthur's face was growing even brighter.

Alfred looked at him innocently. "Trying to get over you so I can untie you."

Arthur couldn't believe the stupidity that manifested itself in the human that was way too close him. "If that's what you wanted to do," he growled, "I could've just TURNED. AROUND."

"OoooooohhhhhHHHHHH! Stupid Alfred, how could I have missed that?"

While the other was busy chastising himself, Arthur prepared for the biggest headache of his life.

* * *

"I don't even know how I ended up here! I was just giving Lovino his hug therapy and then I went outside to get some fresh air because fresh air is nice and then next thing I know I'm on a beach! Don't get me wrong, Mr. Scary German Man, I like beaches but not when I'm tied up and confused. Well, I guess if a pretty lady tied me up I wouldn't mind, but you're not a pretty lady and German ladies kind of scare me sometimes. No offense, but they're more rugged than I am!" The rambling Italian noticed the German's face grow irritated. "Ahhh! Sorry! I'll be quiet now! I didn't know that I made you mad, Mr. Scary German Man!"

"Hey! You two!" The two snapped their attention to the owner of the voice. "Do you understand English?" Arthur asked as he approached them.

Feliciano's face lit up. "Yes! Except I don't know about Mr. Scary German Man. I've been talking to him for like five minutes and he hasn't said anything back. Wait, are you a pirate? Are you going to make me walk the plank? Please don't! I'll do anything!"

Arthur cursed when he realized that he was still in the pirate costume. His green eyes flicked over to the German. The man gave off such a pissed off vibe that Arthur nearly jumped.

"I understand English," Ludwig said.

"Great! Okay, so first thing's first," Alfred shined, "as the hero, I'll untie you!"

Despite the growing fear of the German, Arthur and Ludwig exchanged _'is this kid fucking serious' _glances as Feliciano cheerily smiled with the American.

* * *

The four all set out to untie the others. Oddly enough, everyone on the island was able to speak English, despite them all being from different countries. They all gathered in a circle to discuss what will happen next.

"Okay, we have everyone untied, yes?" Ludwig asked.

Everyone in the circle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now, does anyone have any idea as to what we are doing on this island?"

Alfred shot his hand up. "Ooooh! Pick on me!" he begged.

Ludwig sighed. "Okay, go."

The American shot him a happy smile. "Shouldn't we start off with introductions? You know, name and country and all that good stuff?"

"I suppose you are right. I'll start and we'll move to the left. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I am 20 years old, and I am from Germany. Next."

"My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm also 20! I am from Italy!"

"I am Honda Kiku, um, I believe it is Kiku Honda in western nations. I am 23 years old and from Japan."

"I am Wang Yao, or Yao Wang in western nations. I'm from China and I am 4000 years old."

Everyone in the circle shot him a funny look. Feliciano and Alfred gawked, fully believing him.

"Oh, wait, not 4000. Wrong number, _aru_. _Wǒ èrshíqī suì_. I am 27 years old."

"Hello, everybody. My name is Ivan Braginski. I am 26 years old and come from Russia." He gave a smile that sent chills down everyone's spines.

Francis scooted away just a tad. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, _mes amours._ I come from the romantic country of France and I am 26."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones from the U.S.A.! I'm 19 years old and will rescue you all!"

"My name is Arthur Kir-" He furrowed his rather large brows. "I think there's a note on that tree over there."

Alfred jumped up and ran to go get it. The others were quick to follow.

"Well?" Arthur said with growing impatience, "Can you tell us what's on it? Or can you not read?"

"Dude, it's in like twenty different languages." Alfred said. "Yao, I think the first part is in Chinese."

"Let me see," Yao said. "Hello, looks like you have figured out how to get out of the ties." He read all he could and passed it back to Alfred. Alfred assessed the language and then passed it to Ludwig.

"You must do your best to survive this island." Ludwig then passed the paper to Francis.

"You also must do your best to survive what is on this island." He looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean, '_what is on this island'_? Isn't it just us on here?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm positive it says that." Francis gave the paper to Feliciano with growing worry.

"No matter how hard you try to get everyone to survive, there will only be one winner." Feliciano looked up with an upset look on his face. "One winner? Is this a competition or something?"

Kiku broke his silence. "I think they, whoever _they_ are, are trying to kill us, like one of those survival shows. We are probably being filmed right now."

"So… It's like the Even Stevens Movie?" Alfred said.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Francis said.

"I guess you guys haven't seen it. It's an American movie where this family was sent to a vacation island but they were all tricked into thinking that something really bad was happening. In the end, they figured out that they were being recorded and made into a reality TV show. So is that what's happening to us? Except we were probably all drugged and brought here against our will. But do you get me?"

"As strange as that sounds, I think you are right. These people want us to kill each other, though," Ivan contributed.

Feliciano's eyes were brimming with tears. "Kill each other? _Mio dio_, I don't think I can do that! Oh, I hope I never have to kill anybody! I don't want to…to…to die, either."

"Don't worry, _mon cher_, there will be no killing taking place on this island. Right?" Francis wrapped an arm around Feliciano.

"Of course not! And as the hero, I'll make sure of it!" Alfred beamed. Everyone sighed, but Feliciano sniffled and smiled.

"Now that we've settled the obvious, let's get going with this note." Arthur said.

The paper was passed to Ivan. "You are very far from civilization. Do not try to swim away or make a signal fire. You will not be found by anyone except death." Everyone swallowed. The note was then passed to Kiku.

"Good luck. There is a lot of money being bet on each of you." Arthur was the next to receive the note.

"Represent your country well." When he finished, everyone was silent.

* * *

**AN:** Lots of dialogue, I know. Gomen. Really short chapter, but I want to leave the rest for the next chapter (well obviously lol idk where I was going with that sentence)


End file.
